Takaki Yuya's New Movie
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Sedikit ada jeda sunyi, sedetik kemudian member JUMP lainnya bisa mendengar isakan Daiki, "kau kan tidak perlu memukulku segala!" suara Daiki tercekat pelan.


Title: Takaki Yuya's New Movie

Cast: All of Hey! Say! JUMP member

Summary: Sedikit ada jeda sunyi, sedetik kemudian member JUMP lainnya bisa mendengar isakan Daiki, "kau kan tidak perlu memukulku segala!" suara Daiki tercekat pelan.

Pairing: TaDaiki (Takaki x Daiki)

Genre: Friendship, Humor

Written By: Arioka Yuna

Arioka Daiki terduduk diam di pojok ruang latihan JUMP, tangan kirinya menopang dagu yang terlihat sangat berat, sesekali helaan napas terdengar. Raut lesu tak bersemangat terlihat dari wajah putihnya.

"Dai-chan~ _doshite?_ Apa sedang ada hari melamun sedunia?" tanya sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pemuda yang di panggil Dai-chan tersebut.

Daiki mendelik pada Nakajima Yuto yang mengganggu aktifitas melamunnya itu, "melamun sedunia? Kurasa hanya aku yang sedang melamun," protes pemuda berpipi gembil itu.

"Tidak kok, tadi kulihat Keito dan Hikaru-kun melamun bersama," jawabnya dengan kekehan pelan.

Daiki kembali mendelik pada Yuto, kata melamun bersama bukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, apalagi yang dibicarakan ini adalah Okamoto Keito dan Yaotome Hikaru. Suatu hal yang ganjil. "Melamun bersama?" Daiki mencoba mengoreksi kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Yuto.

Yuto kembali terkekeh pelan, "tidak kok… awalnya aku melihat Keito sedang melamun di balkon apartement sebelum kita berangkat latihan tadi pagi. Dan Hikaru-kun melamun di tangga, sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu," jawabnya.

Kalimat tadi juga patut dikoreksi, "Hika? Yaotome Hikaru yang itu? Melamun memikirkan sesuatu? Memang dia pernah berpikir?" celetuk Daiki.

Yuto kembali tertawa, kali ini tawanya lepas begitu saja, "Dai-chan kejam. Biar bagaimana pun dia kan juga manusia, pastilah pernah memikirkan sesuatu," ia masih terkekeh pelan.

Daiki kembali hanya menghela napas, ia membiarkan Yuto yang masih terkekeh. Tak berniat membalas ucapan temannya tadi.

"Dai-chan?" Yuto bingung melihat teman satu timnya ini begitu merenung.

Daiki hanya diam, hanya helaan napas berat yang terdengar keluar dari sela bibir merahnya. Matanya tak terfokus pada apapun, hanya menatap apa yang ada di depannya, mungkin sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia tatap.

 **Takaki Yuya's New Movie**

Yuto hanya bingung dengan keadaan temannya yang satu ini, ada masalah apa sebenarnya sampai seorang Arioka Daiki, yang juluki Penguin JUMP ini dan jarang memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya sekalipun ia sedang bermasalah ini begitu termenung seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, "Yuto…" Yabu Kouta sang leader JUMP memanggil pemuda itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat, disana Yuto sendiri bisa melihat ada Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri dan Yamada Ryosuke.

"Ada apa Yabu-kun?" tanyanya seraya mendekati keempat temannya itu,

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu, sepertinya tadi dia sempat bertengkar dengan Takaki sebelum berangkat latihan. Tadi kami sempat mendengarnya, suara keras Takaki. Kami juga tak mengerti mereka itu kenapa," Inoo Kei memulai pembicaraan.

Yuto sedikit mendelik, "jadi masalah rumah tangga ya," gumam pemuda jangkung itu.

"Dan kalau seperti ini terus latihan tidak akan bisa di lanjutkan kan. Mana sekarang Takaki menolak ikut latihan lagi," Yabu menghela napas pelan. Terlihat leader JUMP ini lelah mengurusi 9 anak yang sulit diatur.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Kalau membiarkan mereka begini, kita tak akan bisa latihan dengan lancar," Chinen Yuri akhirnya buka suara.

Yamada terdiam sejenak, "kita coba dekatkan mereka saja lagi? Supaya kita bisa kembali latihan seperti semula, aku tak tahan begini terus," ucapnya memberikan usul.

Yabu mengangguk pelan, "besok kita jalankan misinya. Aku akan meminta izin supaya kita tidak latihan dulu sampai hubungan Dai-chan dan Takaki membaik," mengiyakan ide Yamada.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, dalam hal ini mereka juga tak melibatkan Hikaru dan Keito yang sama-sama memiliki masalah, kedua pasangan itu juga memiliki masalah.

Yuto juga sengaja tak melibatkan Morimoto Ryutaro yang notabene-nya adalah kekasih hatinya ini. Tak ingin bocah malang itu terlibat sesuatu yang yang merepotkan seperti ini.

oOo

Pagi yang cerah, apartement JUMP sendiri mungkin tak secerah sinar mentari pagi, suara ribut terdengar dari kamar Arioka Daiki dan Takaki Yuya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini salahku?!" suara Takaki menggelegar terdengar hingga lantai bawah.

"Ya memang salahmu! Kenapa tidak terima dengan pendapatku?!" kali ini disusul suara Daiki yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Sedikit ada jeda sunyi, sedetik kemudian member JUMP lainnya bisa mendengar isakan Daiki, "kau kan tidak perlu memukulku segala!" suara Daiki tercekat pelan.

"Karena kau keras kepala! Makanya aku memukulmu agar kau bisa berpikir jernih!"

Kembali jeda beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Takaki keluar kamar, dari wajahnya sih ia terlihat murung. Member lainnya tak ada yang berani mengganggu Takaki yang sedang _bad mood_ seperti ini.

"Ini buruk… Takaki sampai memukul Dai-chan…" Yabu mulai terlihat panik, "kita mulai saja. Yama, Chinen dan Yuto ikuti Takaki, biar aku dan Inoo yang mengurus Dai-chan," intruksi Yabu, yang lainnya mengangguk berpencar.

Yuto, Yamada dan Chinen mengikuti langkah Takaki, kemana pemuda itu akan pergi. Sedikit gugup juga apalagi yang sedang mereka ikuti ini adalah Takaki yang sedang marah. Bisa habis mereka jika salah langkah.

Chinen menatap kedua temannya saat melihat Takaki berhenti di sebuah kedai takoyaki, gilirannya yang pertama untuk bertanya pada Takaki. Chinen melangkah pelan, takut pemuda itu curiga padanya.

"Yuya…!" panggil Chinen saat ia sudah berada di dekat Takaki.

Takaki menoleh pada Chinen, "oh Chinen… _ohayou_. Tumben sekali kau berada disini? Mau beli takoyaki juga?" tanyanya dengan senyum.

Oke sejauh ini baik-baik saja, Takaki bersikap biasa saja, seperti Takaki apa adanya. "Sepertinya enak, kalau kau mau mentraktirku," kekeh Chinen pelan.

Takaki tertawa, "boleh saja… dan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Takaki langsung tanpa menatap Chinen yang memasang wajah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Takaki.

" _e-etto… i-iek_ … bukan apa-apa kok Yuya, hanya… hanya tumben sekali kau beli takoyaki sendirian…" Chinen terkekeh bodoh, 'pertanyaan apa itu, _baka ga omae_ , Yuri' batinnya.

Takaki kembali tertawa, "kau yang tumben sekali…" ia mencubit pipi Chinen, membuat pemuda mungil itu meringgis sakit. "Biasanya bersama Yamada… mana anak itu?" tanya Takaki pelan.

Chinen mengelus pipinya yang memerah pelan, "Yamada di kamarnya. Paling setelah ini aku akan membeli strawberry," jawabnya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama menyukai strawberry ya," kekeh Takaki pelan.

"Begitulah… kau juga, biasanya bersama Daiki, mana dia?" tanyanya langsung saja menanyakan orangnya langsung.

Takaki terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chinen, "dia sedang malas keluar, dan lagi Dai-chan kan tidak menyukai mayonnaise. Mungkin aku akan membelikannya sesuatu nanti," jawabnya.

Chinen mengangguk, dari jawaban Takaki tak ada yang aneh, Takaki sendiri terlihat biasa saat membicarakan Daiki. "Benar juga ya, Daiki kan tidak menyukai mayonnaise. Lalu akan kau belikan apa untuknya, kurasa sejak pagi dia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan," Chinen mulai memancing, bagaimana sikap Takaki soal ini. Jantung pemuda mungil itu berdebar, karena Takaki tak kunjung menjawabnya, ia diam seribu bahasa.

"… Mungkin sup, atau _omurice_ dia kan menyukai makanan itu. Tak perlu khawatir, Dai-chan mungkin sedang makan sekarang," jawab lelaki bertubuh kekar itu. Dilihat bagaimanapun juga sikap Takaki biasa saja, tak ada yang aneh.

Arioka Daiki terduduk, termenung di ranjangnya, membuka sebuah buku saat kedua temannya memasuki kamarnya. Dengan wajah aneh yang khawatir bagi pemuda penguin itu.

"Dai-chan…" panggil Yabu pelan.

"Oh, Yabu-chan… Inoo-chan _mo_? _Doshita_?" tanyanya, dengan ekspresi biasa, senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Yabu Kouta dan Inoo Kei balas tersenyum pada penguin mungil itu, "kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Inoo dengan wajah khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Inoo tadi, Daiki malah menatapnya heran, "memangnya aku kenapa? Aku merasa baik-baik saja hari ini," ucapnya tanpa ada raut kebohongan di wajahnya.

Yabu dan Inoo saling menatap, "kami bukan mau ikut campur Dai-chan… tapi jika ada masalah dengan member JUMP lainnya, atau mungkin… Takaki…" saat menyebut nama Takaki, Inoo Kei memberikan jeda sedikit, "kami bersedia mendengar ceritamu," lanjut pemuda berparas manis itu.

Daiki semakin bingung dengan sikap kedua temannya ini, "terima kasih Inoo-chan… tapi kurasa aku tak memiliki masalah dengan yang lainnya," jawabnya dengan senyum, " _daijoubu da… arigatou na,_ " lanjutnya.

Yabu dan Inoo hanya mengangguk pelan, canggung yang terlihat dari kedua bocah itu, Daiki sama sekali bukan tipe yang akan mengumbar masalahnya agar orang lain iba padanya.

"Dai-chan… mau memasak bersamaku? Ada resep baru yang ingin kuajarkan pada Dai-chan. Kurasa kau akan menyukainya," ucap pemuda manis itu segera menarik Daiki dan bergegas menuju dapur.

Yabu hanya menghela napas melihatnya, lalu sejurus kemudian ia melirik sebuah buku yang tadi di baca Daiki, 'Cinta, Patah Hati dan Orang Ketiga' mata Yabu terbelalak melihat judul itu. Mungkinkah Takaki selingkuh?

oOo

Sudah lebih dari 3 hari JUMP sama sekali belum melakukan latihan rutin mereka, karena Daiki dan Takaki masih seperti itu, Yabu sendiri tak mau mengambil resiko dengan rusaknya formasi mereka nanti. Ia masih meminta izin untuk belum melakukan latihan rutin mereka.

"Jadi… Takaki selingkuh?" tanya Yuto dengan suara cukup keras, beruntung saja mereka ada di kamar Yabu dan Inoo.

"Ssstttt! Jangan keras-keras dong Yuto!" Yabu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya seraya menyuruh Yuto untuk lebih tenang. "Aku juga terkejut, tapi untuk apa Dai-chan membaca buku itu? Apalagi saat ia habis bertengkar hebat dengan Takaki seperti itu," lanjut pria bertubuh kurus itu.

"Tapi kalau Yuya sampai selingkuh, bukankah seharusnya Dai-chan yang marah? Ini kenapa terbalik? Dan lagi, kurasa Yuya bukan tipe orang yang akan selingkuh begitu," Chinen ikut berpikir, ia tak suka melihat teman satu timnya seperti ini.

Yamada mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Chinen, "kita harus cari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Kalau begini terus kasihan Dai-chan," pemuda gembul itu buka suara, "apa harus minta bantuan Hikaru-kun… atau Keito? Hikaru-kun kan dekat dengan Yuya," Yamada memberi usul.

"Ada yang mau mencari tahu soalnya ini, bertanya pada Hikaru?" tanya Yabu, menatap semua yang ada disana.

"Aku saja yang tanya pada Hikaru-kun," Yuto menawarkan diri.

"Kau yakin? Hikaru bukan orang yang mudah di ajak bicara serius. Aku takutnya dia semakin bercanda nanti," Yabu menatap pria jangkung itu.

Tapi Inoo menggeleng pelan, "Hikaru bukan orang seperti itu, kita kenal dia sudah lama sekali bukan. Dia bisa diajak serius saat kita serius," ucap Inoo, "kalau tidak aku saja yang bicara dengan Hikaru," lanjut pemuda cantik itu.

"Tidak… aku saja yang bicara dengan Hikaru-kun. Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hikaru-kun serius, aku dan Hikaru-kun setipe," Yuto tetap kekeh ia yang akan bicara dengan Hikaru.

"Benar juga ya, Yuto megerti bagaimana Hikaru-kun. Mereka kan sama gilanya," ledek Yamada dengan tawa pelan.

Yuto mendelik menatap Yamada tajam, "apa maksudmu Yama-chan?" tanyanya tak terima dirinya di samakan gilanya dengan Hikaru. Walaupun sesungguhnya mereka tak jauh beda.

"Sudahlah… bukan saatnya untuk berdebat," Chinen menengahi.

"Tolong ya Yuto… hanya kau yang bisa bertanya pada Hikaru," Yabu menatap pemuda dengan tinggi dan besar badannya.

Yuto mengangguk pelan.

Terlihat Yaotome Hikaru tengah duduk di sofa apartement JUMP, tangannya tak berhenti memainkan ponsel abu-abu miliknya. Matanya terfokus pada layar ponselnya, diam tak bersuara.

"Hikaru-kun…" panggil Yuto mendekati pemuda dengan gingsul itu.

"Oh Yuto! _Ohayou_ …" balas pelawak dari JUMP itu dengan senyumannya yang khas, memperlihatkan kedua gingsulnya.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu? Daritadi kau berkutat dengan ponselmu terus," Yuto duduk di sebelah Hikaru, ia memilih obrolan ringan terlebih dahulu.

Hikaru mengangguk, " _ore no oka-san da_ , aku bingung harus bagaimana. Dia memintaku pulang saat natal nanti, sedangkan kita masih ada _show_ dan beberapa jumpa fans. Jika aku izin, tidak enak dengan Yabu-chan dan lainnya, apalagi Takaki sedang bermasalah," cerita Hikaru mengalir begitu saja. Dan kalimatnya yang terakhir itulah yang menjadi incaran Yuto.

"Takaki bermasalah? Ada apa memang?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu.

"Lho kau tak tahu? Dia mendapat peran sebagai lelaki yang selingkuh di film selanjutnya. Dia meminta Dai-chan yang jelas payah dalam memerankan seseorang yang di selingkuhi," tanpa sadar Hikaru menceritakan apa yang tidak boleh di ceritakan pada Yuto, padahal selama ini Daiki dan Takaki melakukan latihan secara diam-diam.

"Eh? Peran? Film baru?" tanya Yuto, kini betapa malunya dia saat mendengar alasan pertengkaran Daiki dan Takaki akhir-akhir ini.

Hikaru sadar dirinya kelepasan, " _a~ yabai…"_ Hikaru langsung menutup mulutnya, " _ne_ ~ Yuto… jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Apalagi jika Takaki tahu aku yang memberitahumu, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Takaki," Hikaru dengan senyum khasnya memohon agar Yuto tak memberitahukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada yang lain.

"J-jadi ribut mereka selama ini karena latihan tentang film barunya Takaki?" tanya Yuto.

Hikaru mengangguk pelan, "makanya aku tak bertindak, jika mereka benar-benar berkelahi aku juga tak akan diam. Bagaimana pun juga Takaki dan Dai-chan adalah temanku, sahabat baikku," jelas sang badut dari JUMP itu. "Tolong rahasiakan ini ya, aku bisa dibunuh Takaki jika ia tahu aku memberitahukan ini padamu," Hikaru memohon.

Yuto hanya tertawa bodoh, yang jelas ia merasa di bodohi oleh dua sejoli itu. Tapi ia paham kenapa Takaki merahasiakan tentang film barunya ini, "baiklah aku mengerti," Yuto mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih Yuto," Hikaru menggelayut pada Yuto seperti anak kecil yang kesalahannya di maafkan.

oOo

"Yuto… bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Hikaru?" tanya Yabu menatap pemuda jangkung itu.

Yuto bingung harus menjawab apa, ia sudah janji dengan Hikaru, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan teman-temannya ini terus mengurusi Daiki dan Takaki yang sebenarnya hanya latihan untuk film baru milik Takaki. Yuto hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

"Yuto… _doshite_? Apa yang Hikaru-kun katakan?" tanya Inoo Kei menatap pemuda itu penasaaran.

Yuto menghela napas pelan, "kita sudahi saja. Biarkan saja mereka ya, kita tak ada hubungannya dengan urusan mereka," inilah yang menjadi jawaban terbaiknya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Yabu terkejut mendengar jawaban Yuto.

"Kenapa kau jadi tak peduli begini pada teman kita? Mereka teman kita Yuto!" Yamada kesal.

' _Bukan begitu. Aduh bukan maksudku untuk tidak mempedulikan mereka, ini memang bukan urusan kita. Aduh aku harus bagaimana…?'_ batin Yuto berteriak bingung.

"Ya sudah kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi Yuto! Kami akan memperbaiki hubungan Dai-chan dan Takaki!" Yabu kesal dengan pemuda jangkung itu. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Hikaru pada Yuto.

Yuto mendecak pelan, "kita konfirmasi langsung pada mereka saja, daripada begini," ucap Yuto. Kebetulan Yuto melihat Daiki datang menuruni tangga dengan buku di tangannya, buku yang sama yang waktu itu di lihat Yabu. "Dai-chan!" panggil Yuto saat melihat pemuda penguin itu.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Yuto… ada apa?" tanya pemuda bertubuh gembil itu seraya menutup bukunya.

Yabu, Inoo, Yamada dan Chinen saling berpandangan saat melihat Daiki membawa buku memilukan itu. "Dai-chan… akhir-akhir ini kami mendengarmu bertengkar dengan Takaki… ada apa?" tanya Yabu dengan wajah khawatir.

Daiki terkejut dengan perkataan Yabu, lalu tertawa bodoh, " _gomen ne minna_. Itu semua tidak sungguhan kok, Takaki hanya memintaku untuk membantunya latihan, dia mendapatkan peran sebagai lelaki tukang selingkuh di film barunya," jelas Daiki dengan tawa bodohnya.

"Eh?" keempat manusia yang tak mengetahui latihan Takaki itu hanya bisa ber-eh ria dengan wajah bodoh.

"Lebih jelasnya sebaiknya tanya Takaki, tapi aku tak yakin dia akan bicara. Kini dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana menumbuhkan sifat tukang selingkuh itu, supaya terlihat natural," lanjut pemuda _chubby_ itu.

Keempat temannya itu ikut tertawa bodoh, iya mereka bodoh mempercayai sikap Takaki yang tiba-tiba berubah kasar pada Daiki.

"Ahh… Takaki!" panggil Daiki saat melihat pemuda bertubuh kekar itu keluar dari kamar mandi, "sebaiknya ceritakan saja apa yang sedang kita lakukan ini. Mereka jadi khawatir," lanjut Daiki menatap tajam pemuda kekar itu.

"Eh?" Takaki pun tak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh Daiki.

" _mou, Bakaki!_ Sebaiknya katakan pada mereka tentang film barumu itu! Mereka khawatir, mereka mengira kita benar-benar bertengkar!" Daiki gemas dengan sikap lambat Takaki.

" _Bakaki janai yo! Ore wa Takaki da yo!_ " protes Takaki, ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya seraya tertawa bodoh memperhatikan kelima temannya yang menatap khawatir, " _gomen ne minna, shinpai kakete_. Tapi aku dan Dai-chan tidak bertengkar sungguhan kok," ia lalu mengambil buku yang di bawa Daiki. Di balik sampul belakang buku itu ada naskah sebuah film, "inilah alasanku dan Dai-chan bertengkar hebat selama ini. Film ini sedikit membuatku bingung, aku meminta Dai-chan membantuku, maaf ya sudah membuat khawatir," lanjutnya.

Yabu Kouta menghela napas pelan, ia lega mendengar penjelasan Takaki dan Daiki yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada yang benar-benar bertengkar, "tapi Takaki… kenapa kau menolak ikut latihan waktu itu?" tanya Yabu.

Takaki kembali menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku ingin fokus menumbuhkan sifat lelaki tukang selingkuh. Tadinya Dai-chan juga ingin membantuku, tapi aku suruh dia latihan saja. Kalau dia tidak latihan nanti kau malah akan curiga," jawab pemuda bertubuh kekar itu dengan kekehan bodohnya.

Yamada langsung terduduk lemas, Chinen berjongkok dengan helaan napasnya, dan Inoo sendiri menepuk jidatnya.

" _mou! Takaki wa baka!_ " ujar ketiganya serempak.

Takaki menunduk meminta maaf telah membuat mereka khawatir. Latihan kembali di lakukan seperti biasa, namun kali ini Yabu mengusulkan semua membernya untuk membantu Takaki latihan. Setiap hari ada satu member yang akan membantu Takaki memerankan pemuda tukang selingkuh itu.

 **TamaT**

 **By: Arioka Yuna**


End file.
